wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Leda
Leda is an angel from the Fallen City series. She is an angel trapped in the basement of the Tower and she is Tyki Mikk's pet. Appearance and Personality Appearance Leda has long red hair and brown eyes. She is naked and chained up in a cage in the basement of the Tower. Another interesting trait about her is that unlike all of the angels in the Tower and city, Leda still has her wings. Personality Because Tyki has her caged up in a cage and constantly taunts her, Leda is a bitter woman. She is angry all of the time and desires to break free of her confinement and kill her master out of revenge. In fact, she goes as far as to help Allen Walker escape just to piss him off. The angel used to be disoriented and frightened when she first ended up in the Fallen City and Tower. Being chained up in the darkness for quite a long time gave her enough time for her anger to build up. Back Story According to the Director's Cut of Wasteland 2011 ''under the poem, ''Leda, Leda believes that she was born in Ireland and her father was a German soldier. Leda woke up in the Fallen City unable to move, but still had her sense intact. Tyki found her and took her back to the Tower with him. The angel passed out on the way there. When she woke up, Leda found herself chained up in a cage. The doctor taunted her and blew smoke into her face. From there, Tyki began his abusive mental games. Leda used to be in pain and show when he tormented him. Over time, the angel became angry and decided not to give him the satisfaction of seeing her in pain. She also used to sing a lot, but Tyki called her his "singing lark" and she stopped as to not give him the pleasure. Storyline History Fallen City Tyki taunts Leda in her cage, making her angrier. To keep herself together, she hears the thoughts of the angels in the Tower and city. Through the misery and wishes for death, she hears Allen's thoughts of planning to escape from the Tower. Intrigued, Leda reaches out to him. After an exchange of trying to talk him out of the plan and failing, she decides to help Allen. Leda gives him detailed instructions on how to escape from the Tower. We Live a Dying Dream Tyki is furious when he learns that Leda was the one who helped Allen escape. He berates her and she in turn taunts him. He strangles her until she passes out. Later, Leda reaches out to Allen, Ophelia, and Marion while Allen tries to talk them into escaping with him. Judas Only Leda knows about the situation with Allen and Aizen. She decides to go and see how bad the damage really is. The angel uses a spell to make her soul leave her body. Leda travels into Allen's body and notices that something is wrong right off the bat when some of his blood cells are missing. It is then she sees Aizen for the first time for herself. Its very appear freaks her out as they have a long stand-off. The creature appeared to sense Leda's soul as something to eat. When Aizen darts towards her, the angel retreats to her body visually shaken. She notices that Tykki has been waiting for her to get and brags about that little monster to his angel. Leda shouts in response that he is insane. He asks if they were all insane and walks away. In "Women", seeing that things could go downhill with Aizen in Allen's body, Leda takes matters into her own hands and reaches out to the girls. She chooses Marion to talk to first and shares with her about her past. Leda says she wants Allen to succeed with his plan to piss Tyki off. When she shows Marion what she looks like in her mind, the women really begin to talk. Leda talks to Ophelia in "Ophelia". The other angel comes off as cynical because of all that she's been through. Still, Leda managed to get a little bit out of her and refuses to give up when Tyki comes back into the room. In the season finale, Leda begins to remember how all of this misery started as she realizes that it all falls on her to keep Allen's escape plan from falling apart. She can even see what misery Lavi and Ami's child could bring to the living world. War Stories Leda calls out to Ophelia telepathically. She won't give up on the Escape Crew until they reach their goal. First, she reached out to Tyrone and then to Marion. Later, Leda and Tyki argue with each other. She starts to notice tiny pains her back as she uses her powers. The angel wonders what's wrong with her, but she won't turn to Tyki for the reason. Red Bones Leda starts to hear rumors about Ami and Lavi's baby when Tyki brings them up and begins to panic. Devil's Wonderland Relationships Tyki Mikk Main Article: Tyki Mikk Tyki is Leda's master. He keeps her chained in a cage in the basement of the Tower next to the "graveyard". They do not like each other and he taunts her. Sometimes, Tyki blows smoke in her face. He even goes as far as to poke her in the skin by using a heated metal rod. Leda dreams of the day that she will break out and kill him. Allen Walker Main Article: Allen Walker Leda first meets Allen when she hears his thoughts of escape. After trying unsuccessfully to talk him out of the idea, she agrees to help him with the motive of pissing Tyki off in the process. Trivia * Leda's inspiration comes from William Butler Yeats' poem, "Leda and the Swan". * Leda appears in both version of the poem, "Leda" in Wasteland 2011 and Wasteland 2011 (Director's Cut). In fact, she narrates both poems. * According to the poem, "Leda", it is implied that Leda is German-Irish. * Leda might be able to still hear thoughts because she still has her wings. * Leda speaks English and German, sometimes in the same conversation. Category:Characters Category:Fallen City Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Angel Category:Non-Human Category:Tower Residents Category:Escape Crew